


I Know That's Just A Sky

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean can hear is his heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That's Just A Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Sam/Dean. Takes place after 5x02.

It's the first night after, and Dean can't sleep. 

He's been tossing and turning for hours, keeping his eyes closed because he doesn't want to see how wrong the room looks without his brother in it. There's another bed right across from his, lying empty and untouched, and fuck if he knows why he had to get a room with two beds. Habit, he tells himself. Always hard to give those up. 

It's late. Late enough that he'd be hearing his brother's soft breaths if he was asleep on that bed. But there's only the distant rumble of the occasional eighteen-wheeler speeding down the highway. Only that, and his own heartbeat, loud and lonely in his ears. 

He doesn't dream, not even as he finally drifts for a while. All he sees is Sam, walking away from him. His hand lingering over the Impala in farewell, and Dean can almost feel it against his skin. But almost has never been good enough, and tonight Dean thinks he might die from the ache; his insides feel hollow, and his heartbeat sounds even louder then, echoing through all the spaces in him that should be full with his brother's presence.

There's a faint square of light where the window is, coming slowly into focus when Dean blinks his eyes open. On the other side of it morning is starting to wake, and he wonders if, wherever Sam is, that same light is glowing brighter (colder) by the minute.

"Sam," he whispers. Pretends that he can't feel the knot in his throat. Pretends that letting his brother go was for the best.

Sam, he thinks. 

_Sammy_ , his heart beats.


End file.
